Nitropsychotic
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian come back to earth for a delicious dinner in the year 2032, and things haven't changed too much since they've left. Except that now humans are the ones eating them!


_This is a cross over fanfic with my novel "The Sad, Sad Tale of Machiavelli". does not have a section for this, and they really shouldn't. It's a horrible book. The setting (The Looking Glass) and some of the characters (such as the darling Vincent Polyethylene) are my intellectual property and I am willing to cage fight to the death using barbed wire with anyone who wants to steal them from me._

It had been so fucking long since Sebastian had surfaced from Hell. This time he had an annoying master to constantly watch over, but after one hundred and forty some odd years of training he thought it was time that Ciel harvest his own souls. Ciel had no interest in choosing a sigil to use, nor was he particularly interested in creating a cult that would give him souls at his command. He was more of a go-on-out-there-and-kill-someone kind of demon and Sebastian couldn't blame him. The thrill of the kill was always a great one. What was so wrong about wanting cut straight to the point?

There's not a more depraved city on earth as Vegas in 2032. Back in Ciel's day it wasn't even a colony, or was it? He had never given a damn about American history and he sure as hell wasn't gonna' start now. Americans on the whole were not an interesting group. Too technologically advanced (as far as humans went, anyways) and too pumped full of mediocre gun-forced education to be a third world country, but you wouldn't guess it from how everyone acted. It was like that movie "Planet of the Apes" except with homosapiens and not apes. Though, truth be told, speakng from a strictly biological point of view, there was so little difference between the two. As a demon who had been part of the human race, he was ashamed to see how much it had degraded since he'd been partying it up in hell.

How was Ciel even going to find a quality soul when he was surrounded by the kind of filth that wouldn't even be allowed into one of London's sewers? And these people were considered the highest part of society, giving thousands of dollars to get border-line retarded with and more-or-less treated like royalty. It made Ciel nearly sick. Back in his day; you had to actually do something and be someone before they'd kiss your ass. Everything humans touched turned into shit. Call it the Midas's shit-touch.

"Do you think we stand out too much?" Ciel asked. Neither had bothered to change from their more 'natural' forms, and they didn't need to. In this town they looked down right average.

"I do not think this place has any aversion to looking out of place. This is where the ritual of pea cocking one's physical appearance went to die a slow and gruesome death."

"Ugh. This entire city reeks of human sweat, semen and smoke." Ciel complained. He covered his mouth with a surgical mask that he had for no practical reason. It almost helped.

"We are in America, my lord. Those are considered good qualities in this culture."

"Fuck the Americans." he decided. If he had the ability to, he'd kill every last American. That might have been a defective idea for all of them would invariably end up in hell, and that's the last place that needed these kinds of morons.

The strip was the same high-end shit they had in hell, except not nearly as clean. There was at least three winos and two worn-out prostitutes for every some what average human being. Ciel swore he saw a man in his fifties take a shit in a salvation army donation box. Stay classy, humanity, stay classy. Sebastian looked around, this place was a barren wasteland; no better than the desert outside of it. He thought such a city would bring an interesting soul for his master to stalk and kill but it brought nothing but sand, tumble weeds and heroin. Yet they were here so they might as well take some time to sift through the dust, there had to be a hidden gold mine for not all wells completely dried up. There was always something hiding where you wouldn't expect it to be.

What stood out to the both of them was what could be considered the most interesting building in town. It seemed to be floating, but it was not. The entire building was made out of as far as they could see, glass. Just solid glass that revealed everyone in the building, every table, and every cheater. What an interesting idea. A glass building in a city that hid all manners of filth. According to the large crowd outside it had to be new, but not so new there was indication of it being such. Perhaps it was just popular. Either way, there was a line longer than a mile just to gamble. This was Sebastian and Ciel's first bet- there had to be something good in that casino. Sometimes, the best hiding place was out in the open where everyone could see you cheat your way to the top.

"I don't feel like waiting." Ciel groaned.

"So impatient. How long do we have, thousands of years and we have been here for less than half an hour and already you wish to finish it. Good things come to good little demons who are patient."

"Oh I am so sorry, Sebastian. Who was the master here, I seem to be confused?" Ciel snapped.

"You are, you always are and always will be." Sebastian repeated the same old line. There was no pleasing this child, he wanted everything now. Not a shred of patience in him.

It didn't work on everyone, but it worked well enough to get past the bouncer. If a demon wished himself to not be visible, then they would not be, it was more or less as simple as that. As they strolled around the place invisible to the human eye, they couldn't help but be in awe. Sebastian wanted to remodel his condo after this place. It was beautifully designed, the interior was kept spotless and the air was cool and fresh on his skin. Truly, there was some one in this town with a mind worthy of a feast.

There was something strange and Sebastian couldn't quite place it but it seemed like one of the men sitting at the bar was looking not through him, but into him. He made direct contact with the man's grey eyes and Sebastian had to admit that he felt uneasy by the contact. There was something 'off' about him, but Sebastian couldn't place it and Ciel didn't even notice him at all. Sebastian went to point it out to Ciel, that they may have been watched but the second he reverted his gaze back to where the man was- he was no longer there. Nor was he anywhere where Sebastian could see. Not in the next few rooms over, not in the next few rooms up. He was gone and there was nowhere he could've gone but thin air.

They roamed the casino for a bit and not anywhere in sight was that man, so Sebastian put it in the back of his mind. There was nothing unusual about him except that he could see Sebastian, and plenty of humans who had the 'shine' as they called it could see them. Many of them had no idea they had it. It was most likely nothing. But he couldn't shake it. He was like an anime before an earthquake, he couldn't prove it or disprove it but he could feel some intangible feeling that told him- "Leave. Now."

"Sebastian you look distracted."

"It is nothing my lord."

"I saw him too. Is that common that they can see us when we're this way?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was not sure if the truth was always the best truth. He would hate it if he upset his master.

"Not usually. Many people who see us don't even recognize they're seeing anything unusual."

"I have horns growing out my head, I think most humans might notice that as unusual."

"Not in this town."

On the top floor of the building, one could look down and provided there was nobody in the way, they could see down through every floor and then they'd see the bottom floor which was a giant mirror and see themselves reflected in it. Most people found it a novelty, but to a demon- it seemed a bit frightening. Mirrors were more or less used back in 'old days' before technology to bring humans to the brink of insanity. They were also used as a place to hide, for nobody really expected to see a demon when they looked at themselves in the mirrors. Except, well, demons.

There was a 'fwip' sound and Ciel found himself bleeding out on the flat glass roof. A metal arrow made of silver was still sticking out of his head. He stood up, stumbling about while Sebastian snapped off the tip and ripped the arrow shaft out from his head. They both looked around but saw nobody.

"WHO THE FUCK STILL USES ARROWS?" Ciel shouted out, clearly irritated that his nice white blouse had been thoroughly soaked with blood. Clearly more than that man knew they were there, and clearly he was telling them to piss off. Sebastian tossed the silver before it burned his hand. Some human would undoubtedly find it and return it to a collections facility for a pretty penny to buy junk with.

"Whoever they are, they used ones specifically hunt us." Sebastian clarified. That man, he worked fast and efficiently. Sebastian was certain they'd seem him again before the night was over.

"Of-fucking-course they did. Why bother using something logical like a gun to shoot a demon when you can use a bloody fucking crossbow!"

Sebastian saw a bit of white hair swoosh by from the corner of his eye. Using the oldest trick in this book, he still had those old Victorian kitchen knives with him. He did not hear the signature 'schlick' of metal stabbing into flesh. There were lights all around them from the casino and yet Sebastian was having such a hard time nailing down a target. Then the knives came back at him and those didn't miss the target.

"I hate humans, really I do. Thinking they can kill a high level demon such as myself." Sebastian let out a loud laugh. He wanted this fucker to hear him. After all, it would be the last thing they ever heard.

"Even if they have that cross bow, they're not going to win." Ciel said, directing it towards the person they both certain was listening to their every word.

"Demons?" a man said from behind them, they both turned around quickly and he didn't look like anything either of them had seen before.

He was only slightly taller than Sebastian with wild white hair that was course and slightly wavy falling over most of his face. He wore (painfully) bland clothing, a simple wife beater and a pair of black denim pants. Sebastian guess that by the massive white wings he might be angel, but that was disproved by the slit pupils and the near-green color of his skin.

"It seems I have made a mistake. I mistook you for a different demon."

"Would you like to tell us that we all look the same?" Sebastian asked.

"You look similar to the owner of this casino, Vincent. I am part of an investigative organization and I have been working on discovering what he is doing. I apologize for attacking you." the man took out his wallet where he flashed a badge similar to what a police officer might wear. It said his name was Machiavelli Something French. It seemed legit.

"What are you investigating?" Ciel asked.

"Vincent Polyethylene has been cited by many government agencies but since he has enough buy to buy them, they called in help from the private sector. There have reports of humans being killed all over the city along with several reports of neighboring states such as California. Many people have spotted these creatures and it's been causing a panic." he explained. Both Sebastian and Ciel had a sudden feeling of nostalgia from the days where they would detectives together.

"Creatures?"

"As far as we have been able to tell, this man takes demons and uses their parts to create servants for himself. He occasionally augments his creations with parts from fish and humans."

"Usually people aren't so focused with helping us demons."

"Our organization is bought and paid for by anonymous clients. I do not care about 'the greater good' I am more worried about my paycheck. In addition, I happen to hate this man." he took out a business card and handed it to Sebastian.

"I suggest you two keep yourselves safe and try not to draw attention." he said. He was nearly ready to jump off to fly somewhere else but Sebastian grabbed him by the wing.

"You will stay here and give me a reason why I shouldn't rip out every last feather on your back."

"Because you don't want to kill the man who is on your side." Machiavelli said.

"Why should we trust you?" Ciel asked.

"Make up your own reasons. I don't care. I am busy and I don't have time to deal with you." he turned around and bit a good chunk of flesh off Sebastian's arm, which was very effective in making Sebastian let go of him so he could get away. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at the holes in the piece of skin that was laying on the roof. They were everywhere, both of them got a decent look at his teeth, they were long and needle thin, dozens of them.

"What is that guy?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure but I doubt if he'll bothering us again. If he does- we kill him."

"What about the demon eater?"

"If he bothers us we'll kill him too."

"Is killing your answer to everything?" Ciel sighed. "I have a terrible feeling we're going to have to investigate this before getting anything to eat."

"It's just like old times." Sebastian reminisced. Yes, it was a kind of nostalgia of the years where they'd evade Scotland yard. Only except they weren't paid or willing this time.

"Let's just go back to hell and come back in a decade after this thing blows over." Ciel said.

"Don't be a lazy demon, master."

"Whatever, but if that wanker eats you I'm not helping you." Ciel told him. He looked down over the building's edge. The alley way was dingy as hell but it was a decent enough landing strip. He leaped from the edge and landed perfectly on his feet. He saw the silver arrow shaft on the ground, completely clean and blood free, as if someone licked the blood off of it.

"Look at this." He held up the shaft in front of Sebastian, who examined it. He touched his tongue to it and tasted the faint flavor of human saliva on it.

"Well it looks like our mystery man is just as hungry as we are." he tossed it back to the ground for some hobo to covet. Maybe talk to aliens with it something, what ever they did in this fucked up city.

They spent a good hour searching the alley. For what they weren't quite sure, some kind of trap door, some kind of side door to a building but nothing. He could not have been there but five minutes ago and humans just don't vanish nor can they run that quickly without being loud. This was starting to get Ciel as well, he kicked the side of a chain link fence in frustration.

"Are we feeling a bit anxious? Perhaps you haven't worked your detective skills enough back home."

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted at him. Sebastian just sighed and turned around for a second. He thought he heard someone breathing, faintly, but it was not him nor was it Ciel. Sebastian had his silverware bared and Ciel pulled out a gun.

"Relax you two." said Machiavelli.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel hissed.

"My job. What are you doing here?" the man droned on.

"I suppose you could say the same for us." Ciel told him.

"Look. I am just a privately hired guy trying to gather information. I don't want to fight you I don't want to argue with you. Let me do my job without assaulting me." he explained.

"Tell us what you are first and we might let you live." Sebastian said and Machiavelli rolled his eyes.

"I am a zombire, the same as any other. I have chosen to keep my mutated wings and my natural teeth which is why you seem to be confused. My only meals are humans, you have nothing to worry about." he explained, as if explaining it was like explaining why humans need air or why the say was sky was blue or why his father was a faggot. It was simply information and he couldn't be arsed to bother to explain something so goddamn simple to a couple of ignorant demons.

"I have not heard of them." Sebastian said.

"It's a rather new thing, part of a scientific fuck up. Something about vampires and zombies as a hybrid. I don't have time for this."

"Why the wings?"

"Genetic mutation inherited from my father."

"If you're a liar, you'll also be a dead man." Ciel threatened.

"They say that the mirror floor is a fake." he was giving them a tip. Now if that wasn't a mixture of helpful and suspicious, they weren't quite sure what was anymore.

Sebastian and Ciel decided not to chase after him this time, they could find him again easily if it suited them to do so. He as a tall man with a young face, white hair and a ten foot wing span. It wasn't like he was hard to pick out in a crowd.

They went back to the casino except with better disguises this time. They had both stolen suits and IDs from two guys and Ciel had change himself to look like he was old enough to gamble. How easy the bouncers were to fool. They looked like high rolling gangsters and had wallets full like ones. Ciel was finding out quite quickly how easy it was to cheat at poker, and was raking in the cash like none other when both he and Sebastian saw that guy again.

He smiled at them from across the room. Sebastian casually walked over to over to him but it was like there was some kind of glitch in reality. He didn't see him move, but he was gone. Again. There was nowhere to hide and yet he was hiding somewhere. There was no place where Sebastian could hide and pry up mirror-coated floors… except perhaps underneath the poker table.

"Master. I am going to see if there is a basement. Cover for me, I'm prying up the boards underneath you." Sebastian said and Ciel agreed with a nod. He couldn't stop now, he was on a winning streak!

There was no place for Sebastian to pry. The entire floor had 10X10 piece of panels. All the seams were in places where people could see. He used his nails to cut through the glass and sliced a small hole to see through. There was a room down there. It looked like a bedroom, poshly decorated but nothing too unusual. He tugged on Ciel's pant leg.

"Let's go." he whispered.

"No. I'm winning."

"We came here to eat humans not play card games."

"Fine."

Sebastian pulled Ciel through the floor and they were in the room. It was decorated in warm colors, mostly red and fabrics like brocades and silks. Next to the bed was a small night stand where there was a carved out human skull with the remnants of sugary cereal and milk in it. Clearly, this was one weird fucker they were dealing with.

"If I knew you two were going to come here so willingly I would've just let you in through the trap doors. By breaking that panel you just cost me nearly a million in repairs. I have to special order those you know." said someone standing in the door way. He wasn't much taller than Ciel was in his normal form, which strangely long black hair with red tips that reached his calves. His clothing was remarkably similar to what they wore in hell, which may have been why Machiavelli mistook Ciel for him. As he moved, his body shook as if he were too weak to even stand properly yet Sebastian knew he was not to be fucked with.

"Your buddies are up there looking for you. They shot me in the face with a goddamn cross bow thinking I was you." Ciel complained.

"Oh, Machiavelli? Yeah, he's been stalking me. Ever since I paid off the feds to let me kill and eat all the people I want they've been hiring paid assassins to come and kill me. But you're not one of them- are you? Nah… you're just room service delivering me dinner." Vincent mused. He held Ciel's bloody clothing in one hand and tossed it to them.

"Don't litter in my alley ways. It is bad enough we have a homeless problem here."

Ciel caught the clothing. This man had been in the alley- hadn't he?

"Are you going to make us pay for the damage I caused to the flooring?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but I am going to kill you both in a horrible, painful way and eat your remains." Vincent told them flat out, they were going to figure out his intentions anyways. Honesty was the best policy, but murder probably wasn't. Things even out in the long run.

"What if we say no?" Sebastian asked again.

"Nobody says yes to murder, silly! I have an entire room of stuff made to hold you down nice and tight while I do my magic." Vincent managed to yank both of them by the arms and drag them into another room.

They just played along with it since well, they didn't really believe what he had would be too effective. Sebastian had to restrain himself from laughter. A physically weak and possibly ill human was going to kill them? Yeah, right.

"Here is my main sitting room." Vincent spread his arms to show off his lovely masterpiece. The center piece to the room was a fish tank the size of an Olympic swimming pool. Inside of it swam what could only be described as humans hacked part to be given the appearance of mermaids. The legs had been sewn together, the arms removed and the 'leftovers' from the arms were fashioned into fins. As Vincent walked past they slammed bodies against the glass in vain and eventually tired out for there would never be any escape for them.

Aside from the rather macabre form of entertainment coming from the debauched fish tank, Vincent had a rather stylish taste in décor. Granted there was the decapitated body of a maid rotting in a corner, but it wasn't a terrible place, it was a vast improvement from the outside streets. Vincent motioned for Ciel and his servant to sit own on the couch and so they did. Neither of them wanted to be impolite.

"How did you get into such a hobby?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh this? This isn't nearly as fun as my lab. I guess it started when I was thirteen. Back in the days of myspace, ya' dig and I used to go to a lot of indie shows and I met a guy online that was older an he had a lot of money. Turns out he was one of those fucking zombires and he spent years torturing me and carving me into his protégé, so to speak. Then I killed him, moved to Vegas and started over. It was hard to support the lab working as a stripper, but when I got into drug trafficking and built this casino it became easy to support my research. Recently I've been getting into creating hybrid pets for perverts." he explained. Sebastian and Ciel looked around and the reality of the situation was finally getting to them.

"It won't matter if I tell you this because you're never getting out of here alive." He was actually going to attempt to kill them, and hell, he might even succeed at maiming them.

"I could make a deal with you. I'm no low level demon."

"Oh I know. Trust me, the second I saw you in the lobby I knew you had the power to blow up this building with your mind if you wanted. I could, maybe, possibly make a deal with you but getting a chance to dissect you would just be so much more satisfying."

"I have many things that could interest you. I could bring you other demons." Sebastian bargained. Granted he'd probably bring him someone he hated, possibly Claude if he made the reincarnation list, but they might be quality.

"No, I like you. You have a cute face. Plus selling out your comrades is really dishonorable. You should be ashamed of yourself, honestly." Vincent scolded him, waving his finger in the air.

"What exactly is keeping us from escaping?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure. Try it. See what happens to you if you dare this basement. No really. Try it. Try it. Try it." Vincent urged him on pointing to a door on their left side behind the fish tank. Ciel cautiously opened the door and outside of it was the bar, no spikes coming out of the floor, no laser beams flashing in the air. When he stepped through the door he simply found himself back standing next to the couch, with a confused look on his face.

"Hey it works on you stronger guys, high five!" Vincent held his hand in front of Sebastian, who left him hanging, giving him nothing but a scowl.

"The least you can do is be polite. You two are so pessimistic." he pouted while Sebastian also tried the door, ending up in front of the couch with an equally confused expression on his face.

"Actually, it works no matter what exit you use. Even if you punched a hole in the roof, which please, don't do that, it would still work that way."

"Then how do you get out?" Ciel asked.

"I'm still partially human. It doesn't work on humans."

"Partially human?"

"When I first started out I only had one test subject to work with."

Oh, that explained a lot.

"Either way, the two of you are going to die slow and probably painful deaths down here and there is not a single thing either of you can do about this. You can always cooperate with me."

"Alright then. If you don't mind then I will be your first subject." Sebastian volunteered. Vincent had this happy smile on this face like it Christmas morning in '95 and he just got a Nintendo 64.

Sebastian followed him into what was clearly a sterilized operating room. Vincent had started washing his hands and lower arms, tie his hair back and prepared his favorite surgical gloves. He had to give it to this tiny little psychopath- at least he had the decency to make sure all his tools were autoclaved. Sebastian laid down on the operating table and let himself be strapped down. He had to really hold back the laughter this time. Usually when he was strapped down people always had this feeling that he could get away but Vincent acted like he could actually do it. He wasn't afraid that that Sebastian could kill him at any point, he acted like it was impossible.

"When are you going to begin?" he asked.

"Well, first I have to mix this drug cock tail for you that stops your body from healing itself too quickly. Then I plan on using your body to filter some wine. It's actually a very popular drink here."

"You are going to use me as a distillery?" Sebastian laughed.

"Don't laugh, the pain is excruciating." Vincent warned him, hooking him up to the intravenous. Sebastian just stared at the ceiling, amused and feeling a slight body high from the drug he was pumped with before drifting of into a deep, relaxing sleep.

While he slept, Vincent had work to do and only a small time frame in which to do it in. Firstly he had to take out the fermented grape mash which had been made by one or three of his various maids who ere given the task. Half of the time they fucked up, so Vincent killed two of them, and the third after she had finished just because she had to ask why. Never ask questions was a requirement he put in his news paper ads, so why the fuck did they continue to do it? The only one who didn't ask questions was Adenine and that was only because already knew everything. Something about being omnipresent.

Right now Sebastian looked like the center piece to the most debauched thanksgiving dinner since the Gein-Dahmer family reunion. He was kept pried open by massive metal clamps while Vincent arranged tubes through his organs and his kidney was cut open and stuffed with charcoal so that it would act as a filter for the booze Vincent was going to make.

Ciel sat on the comfortable red couch and stared at the fish tank. Those things, they used to be people and now they were nothing more than gold fish swimming in a tank. Swimming around and around for hours, slamming themselves into the glass as if they didn't know any more than a common fish. After awhile he noticed they're movements were not nonsensical. They would swim around in circles before slamming themselves into the glass at full force. They were not stupid, they were in horrible pain and they were trying to get out. They looked at Ciel and if they could scream they would scream: HELP US.

"Wake up." Vincent nudged Sebastian, who was surprised to find himself in some kind of pain. The air from the slightest movement filled his chest cavity and nearly made him cry. The metal clamps and equipment was incredibly heavy, he could not breathe without every last breath being excruciating. He had not expected this.

"Don't panic. The amount of pain you are feeling is normal for this procedure. I can't give you any more pain killers because it would affect your taste."

Sebastian strained at the bindings that kept him in place. He could not move, not even a tiny bit. This was not how this was supposed to happen. He expected maybe a slight vivisection before leaping off the table, killing the man and sharing the meal with Ciel. No. Sebastian was starting to think that he was not coming home from this, not without permanent damage anyways. Ciel was useless. He was a brat. He would never help him, he'd run off and the last person Sebastian wanted to be left alone with was this Vincent Polyethylene guy.

"Sebastian I was expecting that you'd stop playing this game by now. Now get up, we're going." Ciel said, peeing into the operating room. Vincent laughed.

"I'm not done yet. Now get out, this is a sterile operating room and I will not tolerate fuck ups!" he pushed Ciel out and locked the door. Ciel hit his fists against the door a few more times before giving up and seeing what was on earth television.

"You should take this metal thing off of me." Sebastian suggested.

"No can do."

"Even if I ask nicely?"

"I will remove it when I'm done. Now don't complain. I need your cooperation or I'll make it hurt."

Vincent struggled to pull out a six pack case of bottled liquids. He kept them in glass amber bottles underneath the sink on top of an incubation pad. He uncorked one, it smelled aged enough.

"It already hurts."

"I can make it worse. Now drink up." Vincent put a straw in the bottle and held it in front of Sebastian. He hesitantly took a sip and it tasted rancid. Like someone had squashed grapes with their feet and let the mush liquefy into a putrid grape drank over the course of three weeks. He spat it out.

"I said to drink it. I have three more cases of the stuff you need to drink before this part is over and a feeding tube would make things worse. Now drink it." Sebastian obeyed, drinking the six cases of horrid liquid. He managed to do it in under fifteen minutes with the occasional motivational death threat.

In order to siphon out the now filtered booze, Vincent had to wait for it to metabolize to Sebastian's kidneys where he would extract it using a large metal syringe. From there on it was an agonizing pain as little by little the liquid poured out and filled a metal basin. Naturally, Sebastian's blood mixed with it but that was really the main feature to the taste. Why it was so popular. It always made the people who drank it felt strangely 'energized' afterwards. They also seemed to have a constant craving for it, which is why Vincent sold it for a thousand dollars per the bottle. Hello, profit!

Hours, maybe days went by, Ciel couldn't tell. Earth and Hell time went by differently and he couldn't even tell if it was day or night or nothing or if he was dead. He just leaned his head against the big glass fish tank and listened to the creatures slamming themselves up and down trying to escape the inescapable. He wondered for a second, if that is how his last minutes would be like. If he'd spend yet another hundred and sixty maybe seventy maybe eighty year in some tank as some psychopath's pet. Or maybe Sebastian was going to end up as that one. Ciel gave himself a pat on the back, he was handling this even better than he had expected of himself. Too bad he still thought he was going to die, but at least he had yet to revert into anxiety attacks, and that in itself was truly a success.

Vincent was done with Sebastian, for now anyways. He was still pissing blood and fermented grape juice while being strapped to the metal table. But in the very least, his chest was sewn back up and his organs back in their proper places. That way he could be used for more tests. The resilience in fully matured high-level demons both amazed and delighted him, for Vincent had never known such a lovely body in which to transform and destroy. He had no idea what to do with the weaker one yet.

"How would you like to be a coke mule?" Vincent asked Ciel.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. That's just how I'm used to greeting little boys."

"I am well over a century in age."

"Then why are you so short?"

"Why are you so short?" Ciel retorted.

"Well, that's one funny story. You see there was a man and he kidnapped me for quite some time. I spent day in and day out pleasing him in a variety of ways. If I wasn't on my knees, I was on the operating table and all those drugs stunted my growth. You can't imagine the horrors I've seen and been." Vincent explained, his hands communicating a strange story, including creating a fist with one hand and taking his index finger of the other and inserting in and out of the fist.

"Oh, you could never imagine the monstrosities that I've inflicted upon others, the atrocities I've witnessed, the things that have happened to me…" Vincent leaned on Ciel and whispered in his ear.

"Yes I can."

"We'll see. I will make you feel last every inch of pain I have been given and you will understand."

"We are the same, aren't we? We both get raped and abused at the hands of others and become monsters at our own devices because of it. I became a demon and so did you."

"I am creation in it's most divine form- never forget that."

"I do not remember things that are not true." Ciel told him.

Now, that was more than enough to send the already unbalanced Vincent off the edge of his seat. He would tolerant disrespect, in his home, his lab, on his couch and in front of his person by some tiny little fucker of a demon child. No, no, no. He would not stand for it. He would make him pay for it in flesh and blood and commodities he could sell to the every day idiot. Vincent would tear him limb from him and sew him back together into something that wasn't an insolent little brat.

Ciel found himself pinned to the couch unable to move a single inch. He was not sure how this was possible as he gripped Vincent's fragile wrists to try and break them. Ciel could feel every bone and tendon in his arm. His bones felt like they were made from transparent, paper thin bone china instead of actual bone, yet Ciel could not break them. He could not bite through them and there was no explanation as to how this could be possible.

Everything surrounding this man made no sense. Reality warped, time was no longer applicable and the top of the food chain was now laying below a physically weak human ready to be served up on a platter. Ciel had become the weakest link, joining Sebastian is what was surely going to be a painful last hurrah as the inevitably died at the hands of some psychopath underneath a high-class Vegas casino.

Sebastian found himself in the bedroom, surrounded by black and red hair flowing everywhere about him and Vincent sleeping next to him without a care in the world. He slept so peacefully next to something that could, and was going to, kill him quite easily. Sebastian tried to lift a hand to do something but found himself too weak to even sit up, much less kill anything.

It was a sight to behold, and some where in hell there was a dance party and they would all be laughing at poor Sebastian. Poor Sebastian who had never been able to form a recent relationships. Poor Sebastian who was hated by the only man he ever actually loved. Poor Sebastian who had been out smarted and enslaved by a mere human child. Poor Sebastian who had a sick spiral down into the demon record books for 'worst demon ever' and under death it would read 'butchered by some psychopathic human'.

Ciel was on the bedroom floor, chest stapled back up after who-the-fuck-knows-what-happened, still leaking out blood from his mouth. He opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian. That would probably be the lat thing Ciel was ever going to see. The first time he had died on that altar, Sebastian was there. The second time he was close to death Sebastian was there. When he gave up his humanity, Sebastian was there. And when he would die on the glittering marble floor, Sebastian was going to be there too. Because every time Ciel was close to death, Sebastian had always been there. A funny coincidence considering Sebastian wasn't supposed to ever fuck up and let him die.

This was the part where Sebastian was supposed to apologize for letting his guard down. This is the part where Ciel would redeem himself and apologize for being such a pathetic master. Neither of them said or did anything but stare at each other, glare death at each other because at the core of it all they other they hated more than dying at this man's hands was each other.

"Oh goodness look at the time." Vincent commented. "And now…" he pointed at the door and Machiavelli was there right on time. Standing there with the cross bow pointed at Vincent's face.

"Hi." Vincent waved at him, sitting up on his knees, beaming with happiness at the sight of his good ol' enemy Machiavelli. It either had been too long or not long enough, Vincent was sure which.

Machiavelli shot off an arrow and it hit Vincent directly in the center of his face. Almost. He had seen the arrow go through his ace, crush it, deform it and lodge itself into the wall behind him. Yet Vincent was still sitting there. Unharmed with a smile on his face, blood-free and an arrow lodged in the wall behind him. For a second it seemed like his entire being was just like television static, fizzing in and out of the channels of every day life, neither here nor there. Glitching back and forth, not strong enough to hold it's own place in space time.

So he shot off another an another and soon there were over a dozen arrow in the wall behind him and Vincent had not moved an inch, not even to dodge them. Sebastian and Ciel looked on, too eak to do anything but watch another person land in this trap. And they knew, that Machiavelli would soon enough enough join them in this wreck. Vincent had started to laugh at Machiavelli, but he didn't stop for whatever reason. Maybe it was to delay to inevitable. Maybe it was to use up all the arrows before he died but for a second they didn't care. They were being entertained by this. As true of all creatures who feast on humans, sadistic entertainment was a major industry to them and Machiavelli's struggle was television capital. If they bled out here and now, at least they died with a sense of humor in the back of their minds.

Vincent had, just for a second, became reptilian in appearance. Too fast for either of them really get a good idea of what he looked like, but enough that for a split second he had changed into something else and came back too quick to be captured in something other than a subliminal message. Then a small bit of his hair had gotten tangled on an arrow shaft which did a decent job at keeping him still while he yanked on the offended lock trying to pry it out of the wall.

"Is there any reason why you're taking this so personally?"

"You killed my father." "You say that like killing Kale was a crime. I think it was a service."

Machiavelli had taken his last of the surely expensive arrows and began plunging it in and out of Vincent's face. This time he did not go anywhere, nor did the arrow simply pass through him as if he never existed. He stayed perfectly still while Machiavelli launched a grand assault on his face

"He was a murderer!" Vincent cackled, spitting at him.

They were going back and forth like they had done all of this before, in another place and time. By being a part of history and times long past, both Ciel and Sebastian could easily see that they too, were a part of history. Where the two demons were from an era that had came and went a long, long time before; Vincent and Machiavelli were the markers of a new generation of moral derangement. Long gone are the battles between good and evil. There was never any good, nor was there ever such a thing as evil.

"You witnessed what he did and yet you continue to defend him!"

There was only a moral gray area that encompassed everything. Everything just was a matter of how you perceived it. Little fights between a few people broke out and never again would there be a war in which one had to 'choose a side'. There were infinite sides, you could take as many or as little as you wanted to. You could make your own, if you liked. Machiavelli thought his father a tolerable man and to Vincent, he was a villain of sorts, a disgusting predator.

Ciel, being able to perceive things from both sides of the existence equation could very well understand Vincent's reason to be. He may, at one time, had been exactly how Ciel used to be. Seeking out revenge but after all was said and done, and all perpetrators killed- what had either of them left to do in life? Nothing. They had based their lives on a singular thing and now they both fighting the boredom and surviving in the most minimalist way possible.

Sebastian had, by some chance, managed to leave the room. While Vincent was too busy being stabbed and Machiavelli too busy giving him his justified desserts he had taken the opportunity in which to go crying back to home to his mother. And by mother, he clearly meant some one, anyone, willing to get him out of this. He didn't care if he had to kiss ass to get out. He didn't care if he let Ciel to rot. (He might be happier that way.) All that matters was that he'd crawl out of here with only minimal damage.

Vincent had a cellular phone. It was archaic at best but with a slight rewiring o the internal structure, Sebastian was more than able to phone home. He had been sent to voice mail but he frantically whispered into the receiver in at least four different languages hoping that god damn it, Lucifer, answer your phone! Ciel had also crawled out, dragging his organs behind him. He glared at Sebastian for just leaving him there and he knew enough enochian to figure out that Sebastian was only backup for one of them.

In the distance they heard someone shriek out in pain and they weren't sure if it was Vincent or Machiavelli but they had managed to hide under the sofa until the white haired jack off had come out of the room. He looked in around in every corner and finally under the sofa.

"You two haven't seen him, have you?"

The shook their heads and Machiavelli lifted the sofa off of them, and taking them in one arm each carried them out of the building an into the alleyway without a single person noticing. Perhaps it was payment for whatever helpful new information they had given him. (Such as Vincent's secret formula to make energy drinks or that the barrier works only if Vincent is behind it with them.) Granted, he hadn't accomplished anything and Vincent would be back within the week from wherever he glitched reality to but that was Machiavelli's task to deal with. It had nothing to do with these two demons so he got them out of the way and continued on with his mission to kill Vincent Polyethylene.

"I just don't know to do with you two." Lucifer chided the both of them while Sebastian pulled the stitches out of his chest and Ciel put his internal organs back in their proper places.

"Always getting into trouble some where." she droned on. They nodded feebly in return, too tire and too weak to argue. And she was right, so what could they argue anyways.

After laying on each other shoulders for a few hours, watching individual cells multiply and repair, watching homeless hobos scream about aliens and demons in some alleyway and cops shake their heads in denial. They were back and ready for action. Sebastian had found a small note attached to his cape's lining with a pin. It was written in scratchy handwriting but it mentioned something about Los Angeles being the perfect place to find the most deranged souls.


End file.
